


First Impressions

by Fia126



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fia126/pseuds/Fia126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sansa is fostered at Highgarden from the age of 16, and Willas finds himself quite charmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this probably about 2 years ago, but I stumbled upon it and thought I'd make a contribution to the pairing :D Unbetaed so if you see any corrections to make, don't hesitate! And if you have any criticisms I'd be happy to hear them :)

Willas’ first impression of Sansa Stark was that she was singularly naïve, the second was that she tried. She was different – where others wanted to hide their labours in order to seem effortless, Sansa seemed to purposefully let you know that underneath her northern accent she could just about manage to roll her ‘r’s in the southron fashion. The one time he had dared interrupt the sewing circle she had had her head bent to the work and charming concentration writ across her face.

Perhaps it was only in comparison to the vain southron ladies that Sansa seemed pragmatic, but she did. Blood did not faze her, in fact it made her positively maternal, and to step over a puddle one only had to lift one’s skirts a bit. The product of having wild younger siblings, she had told him, was that she could not afford to be squeamish despite how much she disapproved of their activities. 

She was charming and enigmatic and different, real in some way that no one else was, and Willas was beginning to think he was quite falling in love with her.


End file.
